kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Raids
Infernal Onslaught Boss details Rewards Standard/Expert = |-| Ragnarok = Notes: # Only awarded to the player that starts the quest and is a guaranteed drop. Fatal Creeping Ice Boss details Notes (Ragnarok): * Harpist Sleet - Ice Catastrophe will cast it whenever she enrages. Even if her overdrive meter is full she will cast Harpist Sleet instead and still consume the orbs. It can be used during Stun Phase. * Diamond Prod - Only used during Raging Phase. She replaces her normal attacks with this ability. * Reptile Kwazulu - Uses it once per fight, when her HP drops bellow 30%. In the event she enrages and her HP drops to below 30% in the same turn, she will cast Harpist Sleet first and then Reptile Kwazulu. It can also be used during Stun Phase. * On 1st July 2018 update, she received a buff to her base stats: ** HP increased to 21.000.000, up from 20.000.000 ** ATK increased to 23.000, up from 15.000 * On 24th July 2018 update, she was once again buffed and her phases (Normal, Raging and Stunned) lasts much longer. Rewards Standard / Expert = |-| Ragnarok = Notes: # Only awarded to the player that starts the quest and is a guaranteed drop. Brutal Gale Boss details Notes: # Unlike other Disasters bosses, wind disaster does not have any abilities. # She has unusual high affliction resistance. Characters that rely on afflictions, like Mordred, are not recommended for this quest. Rewards Standard / Expert = |-| Ragnarok = Notes: # Only awarded to the player that starts the quest and is a guaranteed drop. Anguished Thunder Boss details Notes: * Thunder Catastrophe has low Affliction RST. Debuffs, crowd control and Damage-over-Time abilities are specially effective against her. Rewards Standard/Expert = |-| Ragnarok = Notes: # Only awarded to the player that starts the quest and is a guaranteed drop. Merciful Flash of Death Boss details Notes (Ragnarok); * Light Disaster/Catastrophe have long phases. It's unlikely she'll ever reach stun phase. * Starlight Sphere - only uses once per battle when her HP drops bellow 50%. If the player joins a raid when Light Catastrophe is already below 50% health, she'll use this ability in her first turn. * Aureole Extinction - Uses it four times, when she enrages and when her HP reaches 30%, 20% and 10%. If she enrages and her health drops bellow 50% in the same turn, then she will use Starlight Sphere instead. Rewards Standard / Expert = |-| Ragnarok = Notes: # Only awarded to the player that starts the quest and is a guaranteed drop. Desperate Infinite Darkness Boss details Notes (Ragnarok) * Attack Priority ** HP at 50%, 25% or 10% -> Fiddle Stampede ** If overdrive meter is full -> Ominus Bristol ** If overdrive meter is not full: *** First turn -> Black Out Void *** If DMG Cut is active -> Repain Toxin *** If DMG Cut is not active and ATK↓ C Frame is active -> Jade Purge *** If neither DMG Cut or ATK↓ C Frame is active -> Normal Attack * All of her DoTs deals 10% of the characters' max HP and it's capped at 750 DMG. * For solo runs, it is recommended to not used any buffs on the first turn. She will apply Overheat to the whole team, which is considered a buff and thus cannot be cleansed. In her third turn, she'll dispel the two oldest buffs of each party member, which should include the Overheated status effect. * In the event she's stunned while having her overdrive meter full, she won't cast her abilities, since overdrive has a higher priority over her abilities. Rewards Standard / Expert = |-| Ragnarok = Notes: # Only awarded to the player that starts the quest and is a guaranteed drop. Gallery Infernal Onslaught (Normal).png |Infernal Onslaught (Standard / Expert) Infernal Onslaught (Ragnarok).png |Infernal Onslaught (Ragnarok) Fatal Creeping Ice (Normal).png |Fatal Creeping Ice (Standard /Expert) Fatal Creeping Ice (Ragnarok).png |Fatal Creeping Ice (Ragnarok) Brutal Gale (Normal).png |Brutal Gale (Standard /Expert) Brutal Gale (Rag).png |Brutal Gale (Ragnarok) Anguished Thunder (Normal).png |Anguished Thunder (Standard / Expert) Anguished Thunder (Rag).png |Anguished Thunder (Ragnarok) Merciful Flash of Death (Normal).png |Merciful Flash of Death (Standard / Expert) Merciful Flash of Death (Ragnarok).png |Merciful Flash of Death (Ragnarok) Desperate Infinite Darkness (Normal).png |Desperate Infinite Darkness (Standard / Expert) Desperate Infinite Darkness (Ragnarok).png |Desperate Infinite Darkness (Ragnarok) Category:Quests